Just Drops, Chapter Three
by Diry
Summary: The end of a tale of hardcore SMBD.


**Just Drops, Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine.**

Drip, drip, drip. C-Ko opened her mouth to plead for it to stop, but remembered just in time that A-Ko had said not to talk. Anyway, she wasn't ready to safeword, she just wanted to complain a little. Wait...she was actually getting close...A-Ko hadn't said anything about not coming. Now if the drops would fall just a little faster. No, they kept to their rhythm and she sobbed in frustration. 'What about the time she used a needle on me?' But all C-Ko could remember about that scene was that A-Ko had been very deliberate and methodical as she made scrathes on C-Ko's skin.  
Drip, drip, drip. C-Ko tried to contract her cunt in time to the drops, thinking that she could get off that way. She had come once without being touched, as A-Ko talked to her on the phone while C-Ko was at work. A-Ko had told C-Ko to close her office door and sit at her desk with her legs spread as wide as her chair would allow.  
"Now listen to my voice, start contracting your cunt, and keep your hands on the phone or on top of your desk." A-Ko had then almost chanted (in a singsong rhythm like the water falling), telling C-Ko that she was a slut and a cunt, that she was A-Ko's possession, her toy. But she still couldn't make herself come the way she had that day; the drops were centered on her clit, not her cunt, and every thought she had was taking on their same simple rhythm.  
Drip, drip, drip. A steady, inexorable pain. A dependable, maddening pleasure. There was nothing but the drops any more, nothing but this water falling on her. She was nothing but a clitoris being tortured. She was nothing but a stone being worn away by the rain. C-Ko thought about the stone she'd found on the beach one day. It had a hole in the middle that was obviously the work of water and time. C-Ko could vaguely remember (in a time before the water started) A-Ko once telling her that she was no more and no less than what A-Ko wanted her to be: "If I want to shove my fist inside you, you're a cunt for me to fuck. If I want to lend your mouth to a friend, you're one more possesion of mine that I can lend to anyone I want. If I want to drip hot wax on you, you're a blank canvas. You will be what I make you, and you will learn that you are defined by my wishes and my desires."  
Drip, drip, drip. The water would never stop. C-Ko suddenly felt her whole body go limp. It would never stop, because it had never started. She had been here her whole life. There was nothing and she had never been anything but C-Ko-who-is-under-the-water-for-A-Ko. The water defined everything, and the water fell at A-Ko's command. A-Ko makes this rain fall on C-Ko because she wanted C-Ko to be rained upon. She wanted C-Ko to suffer (and, oh, was C-Ko suffering, endless pain as her body was worn down to nothing), and so C-Ko would do nothing but suffer.  
Drip, drip, drip. And more. Drip, drip, drip. Water. Drip. Clit. Drip. C-Ko. Drip. A-Ko. Drip. Breathe. Drip. In. Drip. Breathe. Drip. Out. Drip. Drip. A-Ko. Drip. Whimper. Drip. Pain. Drip. Need. Drip. Want. Drip. Sob. Drip. Owner. Drip. Drip. Breathe. Drip. In. Breathe. Drip. Out. Drip. Nothing. Drip. Forever. Drip. A-Ko. Drip. Breathe. Drip. In.  
Nothing. The breath that C-Ko had drawn in remained in her lungs, and she felt herself go lightheaded. Her whole body strained against the restraints as her clitoris sought the next drip. She could hear herself making a weird noise, almost like keening, and she hung, suspended on the moment, waiting for the next drop. And then...it came. Not a drop, but a hard, steady stream of water, and she screamed and ached and bucked and swore and came. And she kept coming as the water kept punding down on her. She was drowning in it, and she couldn't stop coming although her clitoris burned and throbbed. It was like those times when A-Ko held a vibrator there until C-Ko was coming continuously. This hurt the same way, but it was glorious in its awfulness.  
When it stopped, C-Ko was a limp rag. She could feel A-Ko unbuckling her restraints, but she had been passive for so long that moving didn't even occur to her. Hadn't the Owner told her (back at the beginning of time) to be still? She had no interest in talking. Hadn't the Owner told her to be silent? If A-Ko, the Owner, wanted her to do anything, She would tell C-Ko to do it. Suddenly, there was the hard brush of something rough against her clit. C-Ko screamed and came hard. Then there was nothing for a while. Then another brush against her clit, this time the light touch of something smooth. C-Ko screamed and came again. Then there was something warm and soft, A-Ko's tongue lapping delicately against C-Ko's clit, and once more, C-Ko screamed as she came.  
After a short time, C-Ko felt A-Ko's hands at her head, unfastening the blindfold. It was strange to feel the sensation of touch, because she'd really forgotten that any part of her body existed except for her clitoris. She kept her eyes closed and heard the indraw breath just before A-Ko spoke.  
"You can move now, love."  
Then A-Ko's lips were coming down gently on C-Ko's forehead in the kiss that she always gave C-Ko when a scene was over and she was pleased with her girl. At that, C-Ko suddenly began to cry-deep, wrenching sobs that came from her center and washed over her like waves. A-Ko climbed up on the table and pulled her into her arms.  
"Good girl, good girl," she crooned over and over. Finally C-Ko was all sobbed out and A-Ko let go of her. "You can clean this up later," A-Ko said. "But now, I want you to come upstairs with me."  
"Yes..." C-Ko began, amazed that her voice was still so shaky. She cleared her throat. "Yes, A-Ko."  
As they climbed the second flight of stairs that led to the bedroom, A-Ko told C-Ko to stop. "Spread your legs and bend over."  
"Yes, A-Ko." A-Ko gently brushed a finger over C-Ko's clit and C-Ko shrieked and clung to the banister, as she shuddered through another orgasm.  
"This is going to be a fun evening," A-Ko murmured.  
Later that night, after C-Ko had cleaned the playroom and A-Ko had made dinner, they sat in the living room and watched the fire that C-Ko had made. Every once in a while, A-Ko would reach between C-Ko's legs and stroke C-Ko's sensitive clit, and C-Ko would come from the slightest sensation. When the first crack of thunder shook the old house, A-Ko smiled. "Listen darling," she said gently. "Doesn't the rain sound nice as it hits the window?"  
Even later, as they snuggled together in the big bed upstairs, C-Ko was jolted out of her light doze as A-Ko touched her and made her come one more time. As she came down from the orgasm, she could hear the rain outside.  
Drip, drip, drip.


End file.
